The present invention relates to an operation microscope for use in operation of ophthalmology, orthopedics, etc., and more particularly to an operation microscope which can change an observation angle with respect to an affected part as an object to be operated.
A conventional operation microscope for use in ophthalmologic operation, for example, is normally provided with a microscope body including a main lens-barrel for a person in charge of operation and an auxiliary lens-barrel for another person assisting the person in charge. The auxiliary lens-barrel is mounted integrally with the main lens-barrel, or it is detachably mounted to the main lens-barrel. Each of the main lens-barrel and the auxiliary lens-barrel contains an objective optical system, a variable power optical system and an image forming optical system.
Such an operation microscope is effective in the ophthalmologic operation since both the person in charge and the assistant person can observe the same affected part at the same time.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned operation microscope, an optical axis of the main lens-barrel and an optical axis of the auxiliary lens-barrel are fixed though there are some different types such that an angle of the former with respect to the affected part is the same as or different (0-30 degrees) from an angle of the latter.
Therefore, there is a problem that a visual field to the object to be operated is fixed in a range as defined by the optical axis of the main lens-barrel and the auxiliary lens-barrel which are preliminarily set.
The present invention has been achieved as taking the above circumstances into consideration, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an operation microscope which may expand a visual field for observation of an object to be operated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an operation microscope which may enable a person to observe the light beams advancing from different directions at different positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an operation microscope which may enable a person to observe the light beams advancing from different directions at a fixed position.